Here Comes Frosty
by thatfairyprincesss
Summary: He has nursed an fascination with Jack Frost ever since he was a small child. When he got older his fascination started to bloom whenever Jack visited him during winter breaks for a world of fun. Does Jack have the same feelings for him in return, or is he out of his league? M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was years ago since the incident of "The Boogie Man". Jamie has grown since then, he was now about eighteen years old, experiencing puberty problems, girl problems and over all just teenage problems in general.

He had constant mood swings! Nobody really knew what was up with him other than the fact that he was always frustrated, depressed, or disappointed about something. Truth of the matter is that he was irritated at the fact that half of his friends forgotten about the battle between Jack Frost, all his friends and the Boogie Man, also known as "Pitch Black". It was very bothersome!

He growled, kicking at an empty soda can, watching as it rolled down the street, bumping up against the trash can. Winter was coming soon, he could feel it in the air. Was he going to meet up with Jack again? He held him in his memories for a long time, even after everybody else told him to 'grow up' and 'become a man'.

He didn't want to lose those precious memories of Jack. He still believed, he still had hope that one day he would see him again. He had a strong fascination with Jack ever since he first laid eyes on him. At the time, he was nothing but a child.

He grew up into what he is today, and realized… that maybe it was love that he was experiencing while he got older and older. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he tried, and no matter how many times people told him to forget about it, that it was a dream, he just couldn't get Jack out of his head.

There was a cold breeze; it was sudden, it caught Jamie off guard. He jumped, turning around as if expecting someone to wiz by him. Nothing of the sort, unfortunately, happened. He was hoping to see Jack's face from behind him, surprising him as he always had while he got older whenever the winter time arrived. He blinked, looking up at the skies for a sign, hoping and wishing for Jack to swoop down with snow balls ready to be thrown. Nothing of the sort happened. With a heavy heart Jamie sighed and kicked at the snow.

Maybe the adults were right? Maybe it was all just a dream he experienced when he was younger? But if that were true, then everybody else that was there, all his friends would've been dreaming too? It was a confusing concept to grasp sense they all forgot what happened, or at least seemed like they forgot. The incident was never brought up again when everybody became teenagers, it would make them look like fools to the normal half of society.

Jamie had nursed the strong fascination of Jack for a long time by dwelling into fantasy books and comics. He grabbed whatever he could get his hands on. People would stop, point at him while saying "there goes the nerd again". Jamie would only roll his eyes and not even care. They want to spread rumors about him being insane? Fine. His friends pretend that Jack doesn't exist, getting into the rumor spreading as well? Fine. He could honestly care less. That was the main reason why he was so upset at everything. It wasn't what adults called "teenage hormones" issues, in the back of Jamie's mind that was very, VERY insulting. He wasn't depressed or had mental issues.

Okay, scratch that. Maybe he was a little bit depressed over the issue. He wished his friends stood by him like they always had as children growing up, but perhaps its time for him to find some new ones if they keep treating him this way.

He stopped at the lake, thinking that Jack might show up there. It was his domain pretty much, he always took himself and the other children out by the exact same frozen lake that Jamie was standing on for a couple of ice hockey games. Jamie smiled at the memory. If he sat here and waited, hopefully Jack will appear, bringing the snow along with him.

Even at eighteen years old, Jamie still believed.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO-HOOOO!"

The person of Jamie's affection flipped upside down through the air, lopti-lop tricks, throwing snow balls at random children as he flew past. The kids stopped, waving at him. These children, in case anyone was wondering, weren't anywhere near Jamie's state. They were further north, some were on the north east, others were in the north west. He usually doesn't go down to the south unless he wanted to cause a little mischief with some flurries and frozen streets.

"Jack, " A female child called. "Come play with us today!"

"Sorry-" Jack called back, "I'm on an important trip!" He turned back around taking off into the air like a rocket. Using his staff, he turned it upside down, the tip of his staff began to glow an ice blue, it soon released a trail of icicles for him to follow. He took off with a burst of energy towards Jamie's home. He made it his 'mission' to see Jamie at the start of each winter season. He found it very flattering that Jamie still believed in him and all his friends. Very…touching. Both he and his little sister Sophie were the only ones who still believed in him, and just knowing this information alone always caused Jack's heart to swell with pride.

He held his hands over his eyes, looking around for Jamie as he swung himself down to the snow covered ground. As soon as his feet landed, the streets near by turned to ice. He reached up, touching the telephone pole beside him, watching with a serene smile as it froze up completely. Near the building on the opposite side of him, he drew a little design full of snowflakes of all kinds of shapes and sizes. He twisted and twirled his staff around out of automatic habit, he loved playing around with it when he wasn't doing anything.

_Now to find Jamie…_ Jack thought to himself. _Where would he be? _

* * *

Behind the lake was a large mountain, ever green trees flourished everywhere. Sometimes avalanches happened. Other times boulders fell off the cliffs during the winter season followed by icicles. Sometimes, it was all of the above. Unfortunately for Jamie the boulders decided to slip off. First, the icicles. The icicles cracked into halves, falling into the lake causing it to crack a little down the center. A boulder fell down with it, smashing into the lake completely and making it shatter into a million pieces.

Feeling a shift, Jamie jumped up, eyes widening as he saw the cracks race towards him from its center where it formed. Jamie took off, running as fast as he could though he kept slipping a few times on his feet. He shouldn't have sat down in the middle of the lake; the lake that he and Jack used to play on was huge!

"Somebody h-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. He fell through. He grabbed onto the nearest chunk of ice, hoping that it'd hold him up until somebody came along. That's…if anybody came along at all. …

His cheeks were already turning pale from the cold.

Jack continued on his search, surfing through the air on a wave of water turning into ice. He was almost at Jamie's neighborhood. He couldn't wait to see the look on Jamie's face when he surprises him like he always does. It was a good laugh for him to see that annoyed expression. He knew deep down that Jamie secretly liked it despite the chase and snow ball fight that followed soon after.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cried a horrified voice. "HELP!"

"Wait." Jack's eyes widened, "I know that voice!"

He paused, looking down, he was ironically floating near the large lake that Jamie and him used to play on when he was a child. He gasped in fear when he saw Jamie slip underneath the lake. Memories of what happened to him in his past lift flew through his eyes as Jamie slipped under.

"Hold on!" Jack yelled, "I'm coming!" He took off faster than a bolt of lightning and dove into the lake with a loud splash. He swam quick as he could towards Jamie's body. Thankfully he was still conscious. He was looking up at Jack with wide eyes. Maybe it was a combination of fear and surprise. Surprise to finally see him again after years of pre-teen life not seeing him up until he was eighteen.

Instead of surprising him with a game of a snow ball fight, he was diving into the water hoping to get to Jamie in time-it bothered him, reminded him too much of what happened to him in his past life before he died. If he didn't get Jamie out of there soon he would pass out from hyperthermia, and he didn't' want that.

Coming close enough, Jack was able to grab Jamie by the wrist just as he passed out. He shot up through the hole from the destroyed lake's surface, landing on the other side where the ground was more solid and still green, not yet covered in snow. Jack used his ability to keep the snow at bay. The spot Jack laid Jamie's body down upon was the only spot that had no snow on it.

He hated himself for what he was about to do, but it needed to be done! "Wake up!" He smacked Jamie as hard as he could across the face, leaving a pink hand print on it when he smacked him across the face again. "C'mon, dammit! Don't fall asleep on me," He smacked him a third time, then he shook him, "Wake up!"

Jamie blinked his eyes open. He was numb all over , shivering. His vision was blurred, but he could still make out who it was in front of him, his face glowing with worry and…was that horror?

"Ja..it…-" Jamie strugged to find the strength to say it. "it…its y-"

"Shh." Jack shushed him, cradling his head. "C'mon, let's get out of here. You need to be warmed up. Stay awake for me, okay? Please don't pass out, this is very important!"

"But I'm tired…" Jamie said.

"I know, but please," Jack begged. "At least until I can get you home, bundled up and dry."

"mmm…" Jamie closed his eyes, but fought to stay awake for a little bit longer. Jack took off in a blur of aqua blue and white.

"Where to?" Jack asked him, "Do you still live at that old place?"

"nmnmn.." Jamie mumbled. "college building…Oakland apart..ments."

"What?" Jack blinked. He was going to ask for an address, but Jamie had already passed out again. He shifted his form around his shoulders hoping to get Jamie to a warm place in time. He was going to die from hyperthermia if he wasn't quick enough. With the words 'oakland' floating around in his head he went on a search.

He was unable to find it after hours of looking, it was tough trying to find something without an address or a map to help him get to the location. He flicked his wrist with his free- hand, forming an orb that looked like a snow globe at first. The globe grew larger in size until it formed a portal. Once the portal was large enough he flew inside. This couldn't be delt with here sense he couldn't find Jamie's new home, he had to do something fast. The longer he waited around, the shorter Jamie had to be alive. He didn't play around with things like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack continued to fly through the air until he reached the North Pole. It was busy as usual, the yeti were busily working on a mountain of different toys for the Christmas season, the elves were running back and forth wrapping up all the presents, as many presents as they possibly could.

Jack caught a glimpse of Sandy once again fighting with the one of the elves for stealing his plate of cookies and egg nog; a lot of angry symbols appeared above Sandy's head. The elf, whom also couldn't talk but squeak, squeaked angrily back at him. Sandy rolled his eyes and smacked the elf upside the head before grabbing his egg nog back, vanishing in a puff of golden yellow smoke. The elf shook its head, bell jingling with the movement.

Jack laughed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the scene. Sandy and the elves were always at each others throats, he was used to it to the point where sometimes he would sit down with Bunnymund and Toothfairy betting on who would give in first. Once, Bunnymund betted Jack a basket of chocolate eggs, that he'd be the first to get them before the spring season came along. He lost the bet, and Jack loves rubbing it in his face every chance he gets just to piss him off.

He flew underneath the large "toy tunnels"- railings that carried the toys to the drop off point after they were wrapped up and finished. He finally reached the door of North's, busting it open in his hurry to get his friend some help. He forgot to knock, a crystal object, probably a car from what he saw crumbled up on the floor into pieces of ice cube, landed at his feet when the door flung open.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KN-" North stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh. Hello there Jack, how may I-"He blinked doing a double take, "Is that Jamie?! What on earth happened?! Put him over there, I'll have the elves set up a fire!"

Jack didn't have to be told twice. As soon as he mentioned it Jack placed Jamie in North's bed. Nick gave a wave of his hand, a blanket flew over Jamie's form, landing on him with a quick flop. North clapped his hands three times, an elf appeared immediately at his feet, squeaking a 'what do you need, master' squeak.

"Please provide this poor lad with some heat, won't you?" North asked, eying the boy underneath the blanket worriedly. He received a 'yes sir!' squeak in return. The elf ran over to the bed, snapping its fingers twice, the smooth movements creating a spark of orange fire works near the bed and a mountain of rocks with logs for the flames to come forth.

"What happened to this boy, Jack?" North asked. "I remember him and his friends from the battle with Pitch. He's shivering like the winter blizzard of 26'!"

Jack shook nervously at the mentioning of '1926's' blizzard storm that he caused, he looked over his shoulder for any signs of Bunny to show up. Sighing under his breath with relief he replied, "Jamie fell through a lake. I told him that if he ever needs me to wait for me in the center of the lake, on the night of a full moon, and I would show. But I guess while he was waiting something happened, the lake fell, and he went under. Thankfully I was on my way over to see him tonight before he …" He trailed off.

North held up his hand to keep Jack from completing his sentence, "Never fear, Jack. Let him rest, he'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Jack nodded. "You're right, Jamie doesn't give up."

"And neither should you," North said with a knowing smile. "Don't dwell in the past too much, it'll keep you from advancing into the present."

"Thank you, North." Jack said, turning around about to leave, "Can you let me know when Jamie wake up?"

"How about you stay here, and wait for him to wake up instead, mm?" North asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Jack knew that sparkle; it was a mischievous 'I know something you don't know' sparkle that North had when he had a few tricks up his sleeve or was snooping around for information. Jack eyed him suspiciously before nodding his head in response, walking over to Jamie's bedside. He sat down Indian style beside him, folding his hands in his lap.

'Would you like some egg nog?' Came the squeak of a rushing elf. A mug of chocolate flavored egg nog was practically shoved in Jack's face. Jack reeled back in disgust, shaking his head quickly, the elf nodded at him , fleeing in a flash of red.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" North called.

It was Bunny, "Yo, mate what's going on? I saw Jack flying around here earlier, and Tooth was squealing over 'em about a lad or something'. She looked worried an spoke a million miles a minute, Sandy knocked her out with his sand; something's happened hasn't it?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Way to state the obvious, captain obvious." He said, jerking his thumb towards the unconscious teenager behind him, his voice held a "DUH" tone.

"Don't get a smart alec with me, mate," Bunnymund growled angrily, "At least I have some concern for ya and the kid, I could just as well be an pain in the royal arse!"

"Alright you two, not here, if you wanna wrestle," North glared holes at both of them, "Then take it outside. I swear you two fight like children. Why can't you put aside your differences and get along?"

"Because he's an ass!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

North was about to ask them both to calm down and stop yelling, but it was too late, Jamie started to wake up.

When the boys stopped arguing, North turned to Jamie, smiling softly as he sat down on his large knees, "How are you feeling lad?"

"Like a brick dropped on my head," Jamie groaned, holding the sides of his head with his hands. "Where is Jack, is he here?"

"Yep!" Jack hovered over the bed as soon as his name was mentioned, "Here I am."

"Hi Jack," Jamie said with a smile. "I knew it was you. I knew you weren't a dream!"

"Of course," Jack said, placing a hand over his chest, "And it is really touching that you still believe in us."

"Yeah…" Jamie said. His cheeks were beginning to flush, Jack eyed him with worry. He reached his hands out , tracing along the sides of his beat red cheeks, fingers trailed down underneath his chin to press against his neck. His hands moved back up toward his forehead, his eyebrows furrowed down in concern.

"You're a little sick." Jack said, "Have you been sick before this happened?"

"A little cold," Jamie said. "It's nothing."

"No it's not just nothing." Bunnymund said sternly, "If Jack hadn't have showed up you would've-"

"I have had enough out of you and your two scents added into every conversation!" Jack aimed his staff at Bunnymund in a threatening manner. It appeared that way at least, when he was really trying to defend Jamie from his harsh way of speaking, "Please don't mention that around him alright? Keep that trap of yours shut!"

"Jack, calm down." North pointed toward the door, "Bunny?"

"Yeah?" Bunny murmured underneath his breath.

"Get out of my office." North turned to Jamie fiddling for ice, and a towel. Bunnymund rolled his eyes and jumped out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Jack sighed in relief, sliding down onto his knees after the door slammed loudly. Jamie stared at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Does this always happen between you two?" He asked, "This is just as bad as me and my sister when we fight."

North laughed a hearty Santa Clause style laugh, "Usually!"

"Bunny starts everything though," Jack grumbled. "He needs to keep his big mouth shut. Damn gigantic-mutated-rabbit," He sat 'Indian-style' again with his arms folded across his chest, he huffed at his bangs as an elf ran to their side with a bowl of water and a towel. North grabbed them, placing the ice cold towel on Jamie's forehead.

"Nevertheless," North said quietly, "I would appreciate it if you take it outside the next time you decide to fight each other."

Jack agreed. "Yes sir,"

* * *

Darkness…

That was all it was, an abyss of eternal darkness, a place where people go after they die. It wasn't hell nor heaven, it was just simply nothing. The ruler of this place loved it. Helpless souls that were sent here if they weren't accepted as guardians…their voices of mourning and sorrow was music to his ears. Most of the time, the dead didn't say anything at all.

Here, he had freedom. Here, was also where his brother resided after he had been defeated by the guardians. His brother was a fool to think that he could take the guardians all on his own without the use of his help. He had warned him several times about the outcome of his stupidity at the desire to go solo to prove everyone wrong, to get people to believe in him. It was an admirable attempt but also a stupid move. Together the guardians formed an undefeatable team. When combined with the powers of children's hopes and dreams, they were powerful. EXTREMELY powerful, and Pitch finally got what he deserved after all his years of ignorance.

Shade loved to remind him every day, every hour on the hour about his failures. Pitch ignored him. In fact, he never said a word since he arrived in the abyss.

"awwwww." Cooed Shade teasingly. "What's the matter-" He scratched his brother's chin with a long curly claw, "Is my brother upset because he lost to the guardians? I told you beforehand that it wouldn't be easy but did you listen? Noooo. You decide to run off on your own to prove me wrong. Now what do you have to say for yourself from your failures?"

"Shut up Shade." Pitch grumbled.

There was a fake gasp from his brother. "You finally said something! I am shocked. "

"I'm not in the mood," Pitch growled. "Go away."

"Ohhhh but I could work up a deal with you, I could give you a second chance of life." Shade said. "But that's only if you accept my offer. My great offer to give you a great second chance of life. You could have it all back, the fame and the power, but you could only do this with my help. Take it or leave it,"

Pitch sighed. Why couldn't his stupid brother ever leave him alone? He enjoys dwelling in self-company. "I'll think about it."

"Very well, my brother," Shade said, vanishing in a puff of smoke to tend to his demons and monstrous horses.

For those unfamiliar with "Shade", he was also known as Hades, the ruler of the underworld. He was the master of death while his brother was the master of nightmares and darkness, bringing bad dreams and fear to his victims everywhere he goes.

They were always at a competition to see who was the better "master" of their realm, their influence. When Pitch lost this competition, he shut himself out, stopped talking, and secluded himself in the darkness. He was a being of darkness, his powers revolved around it, so he embraces it when he gets irritated or upset at himself for something that didn't go right.

The offer his brother made sounded very tempting. He could come back greater and more powerful than ever before. But there was a catch. He would have to help his brother in his killings. In his snatches of people all across the globe. That would mean no one to fear him or believe in him or the guardians. He actually liked the balance even though he could no longer be seen. The fact that the children knew about fear was enough to even be taken as a compliment after he was defeated. But now he was yearning for the lands once again; he wanted to walk the earth's surface and be free of his brothers clutches. But the fact that he had to work together with his brother…it was always some sort of deal to get what he wanted.

How annoying.

* * *

[A/N: I know he doesn't have a brother. I made one up for him because I thought it would be cool. Sorry for the inconvenience!]


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack sat by his bedside he didn't expect a curtain of smoke to rise up from the ground. North had gone to check on the yeti, to see if they were doing well with the toys.

"Not good," North said to the yeti, "Start over." He grabbed one of the toys from the collection and tossed it, the rest of the toys fell over in a heap.

The irritated yeti roared in frustration, slamming the rest of the 'not-good' toy collection away with his large palm. He sat his hand underneath the palm of his chin, wearing an unamused expression while tapping his fingers on the desk quickly.

Jack stood up on his feet, eyes darting around the room for any signs of Pitch, which was impossible. He watched him get taken into the abyss with his own eyes. The abyss isn't so easy to get out of based on legend; the abyss is a pit of darkness with no hope of escape. One you end up there, there is no escape. It is where souls go after death if they are not chosen to become guardians in the afterlife. Becoming guardians, in a way is like the golden gates of heaven. It was mystical and wonderful.

There was low laughter, one that made Jack's heart beat so fast that he thought it was going to bust out of his chest and explode on the floor. His eyes widened when he thought that Pitch was coming back, but, surprisingly it wasn't Pitch. It was someone else completely.

He was dressed in a dark hood, and had a scythe, but instead of summoning it out of darkness like the way Pitch had, it was created from metal; it was a REAL scythe, not one made up from dark magic. He held a skull in the other hand. When the being pulled his hood back, there was a horrifying face behind it. His skin was completely green and gruesome, his eyes were black like the night, teeth were like fangs. He had curly blue hair that reached his shoulders, the same length as his brothers. He floated over to the bed, Jack jumped up in his way staff ready to strike.

"Well, now," Said the being, "Is this anyway to greet a visitor? How insulting."

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Jack demanded. "I'm not letting you get anywhere near this kid! You'll have to go through me first!"

"Oh really?" The monster laughed; there was a glowing white light in his hand. Inside the palm of his hand was a red dot. "How can I go through you first when you have already been slipped past?"

"Don't play games, I don't understand what you're saying," Jack said, eyebrows tilted. "What is it that you mean? I'm right here, you're right there-"

"I'll let you figure that out on your own," The monster said, bellowing a loud evil laugh. He was gone in a flash of black. Jack stepped out into the spot that the thing had just been standing in, the aura of evil was still in the air.

Bunnymund crashed the door down with his feet, earning himself a loud yell from North about how much work and money it would take to replace his door, but his complaints went unnoticed. Bunnymund threw his boomerang at a quick haste, not paying attention to the target, all he really saw was smoke. When the smoke cleared, he saw an unconscious Jack laying on the ground. He had been knocked out by his boomerang.

"Opps," Bunnymund grinned nervously at Jack, then turned to North, who simply rolled his eyes as he went to tend to Jack's injury.

Tooth had also flown into the scene, hands covering over her rosey cheeks with worry, "Oh dear! Jack!"

* * *

"What a pretty light," The monster said, letting it float around in his darkness. The light vanished and the only thing that was left was the red dot. The 'core' of the light. He sent it to his collection of other 'lights'. "It will be a perfect addition to my collection." He turned to Pitch who narrowed his eyes at him. "Now, about that deal. The guardians will automatically assume that it is you; this will be your chance to walk above surface again. Nobody leaves the abyss without my permission and a contract. Once you do, you are bound to my will for eternity. When the timing is right, I will pass my position onto you. How does that sound, to have your very own realm?"

"I already have a realm," Pitch growled.

"Yes," Said the monster, "But I am talking about an actual 'kingdom'. With actual 'somethings'. Not your source of power,"

"Oh." Pitch tilted an eyebrow. "That sounds great. I had my castle before, but the guardians destroyed it."

"Well, there you go," The monster smirked. You could still see the toothy grin despite all the darkness surrounding him, "You already have your stepping stone towards revenge."


End file.
